What Are The Chances
by dracosally
Summary: If you were stuck in the past, Would you know what to do for the future? Or maybe, just maybe... You could ruin it for everyone *Glares*...... Or you could be like the trio and have lots of fun!*Happy Smile*
1. 1:Sleeping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 1: Sleep!**

Gryffindor Tower was completely empty. Except for three people who all sat in the most comfortable arm chairs around the fire that was starting to go out. A girl was stretched out across a chair, a book on her lap, Hair laid over the arm of the maroon chair. A lanky boy with ginger hair lay on couch asleep, snoring every now and then and looked like he was about to fall off. The third of the trio was a boy with black hair, glasses and a Lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He had his head in his hands and looked upset. He replayed the day's events over in his head.

XxXxX Flashback XxXxX

"Here comes our champion's Gryffindor Captain Potter, Peeks, Copper, Thomas, Finnegan, Weasley An-nd Weasley." Colin Creevy yelled into the megaphone. "And here comes our Slytherin team Captain Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Smith, Warrick an-nd Nott. There are two new additions to the Slytherin team This Year Parkinson and Nott."

"Madame Hooch has thrown the Quffle and the game begins. Slytherin has the Quffle Parkinson, Smith back to Parkinson, to Warrick intercepted by Weasley, to Thomas Finnegan back to Thomas. To Wesley."

The crowd roared as Harry saw the snitch out of the corner of his eye; Malfoy was closer but didn't look as though he had seen it yet.

"Potter has seen the snitch look at him go I think this is a record 2 minutes into the game and Potter is after the snitch. Malfoy hasn't realized yet. He's tailing potter unable to catch up to the Firebolt."

Harry was ten meters from the snitch hand out stretched.

"Weasley with the Quffle and she scores, Ginny Weasley gets the first points of the game and, and yes he has it, Potter has the snitch, Gryffindor beat Slytherin 160-0 ," Colin roared over the crowd as Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw ran onto the field. "Gryffindor have won the Qudditch cup for the Third year in a row."

XxXxX Flashback over XxXxX

The DA had arranged a party but there star guest was not going to arrive. Harry felt no need to get out of the chair he slumped in. He watched as Hermione read Hogwarts a History for the fifth time that month it was though she was trying. The others were almost certain that she was trying to memories the whole book for a second time, but her head was so full it was all just going strait through her.

Ron thrashed about in his sleep getting closer and closer to falling of the couch. Sometimes it looked as though he was cheering for something. Harry wondered what as he watched his friend spitting out the hair in his mouth.

Harry spread out on the couch planning to rest his eyes for awhile, that's when it happened. THUMP! He sat up straight and saw a sight he planned to never forget.

Ron had fallen from his place on the couch, hitting the coffee table (which now lay on its side next to him) before landing on the ground fast asleep. Sucking his thumb! Crookshanks came over from where he had been laying and walked around Ron. Hermione even looked up from her book, which now lay on the ground beside the chair. Suddenly there was a flash and Hermione being a quick thinker had taken a photo of the lump on the floor.

Crookshanks had decided the best place for sleeping was Ron's back which he jumped onto and started to pad lightly. Feet going up and down, sometimes he stretched his claws digging into Ron's back. After 5 minutes or so. The lazy fur ball of a cat tried to lie down on the back of his new found friend. Ron how ever was not too happy with this idea. The moment Crookshanks a snuggled up nicely onto his back. He woke up with a rather large squeak

"Ahhh! Get it off me! GET it off me."

**A/N: Yay! First Chapter down. We all no you want to Review! Go ahead review.**


	2. 2: Journey to the past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling owns it all!**

**Chapter 2: Journey to the past**

"Ahh! Get it off me! Get it off me."

Ron ran around the Gryffindor Common room with a Ginger cat hanging off his back. Harry laughed at his friend who disappeared up the boy's staircase toward the seventh year dorms. Harry and Hermione exchanged worried glances before following their friend upstairs at a hurried pace.

Upstairs they found Crookshanks Purring loudly from Harry's bed. Ron lay on is bed panting. Hermione started to giggle which turn into a laugh. Before long Harry joined in Ron looking displeased Sat up in a huff.

Hermione sat down on the window sill. She noticed there were lights on in Hagrids hut!

"We should go visit Hagrid," She suggested.

"It's one in the morning. I'm sure he will want visitors right now." Ron said sarcastically.

" No! I think 'Mione's right. We're not going to sleep here." Harry agreed. He picked up his invisibility cloak and The marauders' map.

"Ron do it for me." Hermione pouted getting up from her place on the windowsill and sat down on Ron's knee.

"Please not now you two." Harry complained very loudly.

"Come on!" Ron finally said.

The common room was still empty. The only noise was their foot steps and the flicking of the flames in the fire. Harry looked at the fireplace hopefully, but he knew no one would appear. they swung open the portrait and Climbed through the small archway. Harry pulled out the clear piece of parchment that was fold small enough to look like a spear piece. Folding it out he tapped it with his wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry whispered as ink appeared on it. he handed it over to Ron. "Find Filch and Mrs Norris and anyone else."

"Here!" Hermione pointed at one dot. Ron had just found the other. Filch was down the Charms corridor and Mrs Norris in the library. All the other teachers looked to be in there living Quarters. They didn't't notice a lone student wandering the Corridors.

They walked down corridors, not even being quite about it.

'It's was weird walking through the corridors not wearing the Invisibility cloak.' Harry thought.

They reached the Entrance Hall and stopped.

"Potter."

"Malfoy" A figure stepped out into the light. He had grey shimmering eyes and greasy blonde hair.

"Not celebrating with your team, Potter."

"No." Harry replied.

"You won't win next time Potter."

"There won't be a next time."

"Oh yeah! How about right now?" Malfoy drew his wand. Harry and ron did the same.

"NO! you can't do this." Hermione screamed

"Don't tell me what to do mudblood." He told her shooting a spell at Harry. Who dodged it. Hermione Pulled out her wand.

"Protego." Hermione yelled. Her Shield got bigger and bigger and bigger.

"Stupefy." Malfoy shouted pointing his wand at Hermione. The spell hit the side of the Shield Charm. Which exploded with a bang.

The four people laid on the floor in the Entrance hall at Hogwarts. Hermione Stirred. She stood up and looked around. Slightly surprised no one had come running at the bang the spell had made. She went over to Ron he looked alright other then the fact that he was unconscious. Harry lay a few feet away from him. Hermione flipped him over so he lay on his back. There was a bit of blood dripping from his nose.

There were Hurried footsteps behind her and five people came round the cornor.

"Hi, Can we help you?" Said a red-headed girl asked. Hermione Granger Fainted.

**(A/N: Ok! Yea a bit weird. Anyone know who the red-headed girl is?**

**You know I love Reviews. Please R &R! Chapter 3 Coming Soon. That sounds like a movie trailer. **


	3. Chapter 3: Somewhere down this road

**Disclaimer: 'T. OWN. HARRY. POTTER**

**Chapter 3: Somewhere down this road**

"_Hi, Can we help you?" Said a red-headed girl asked. Hermione Granger Fainted._

"We should get a professor?" Lily suggested.

"Yeah. Could be a good idea." said James sarcasm in his voice. The five of them ran off. But as they got up the marble staircase and around the corner when they almost ran into the Headmaster.

"Now I see that you Five have met our guests."

"Ah yeah. Sir." Said Sirius.

"Follow me," Dumbledore asked then. They walked back to the Entrance Hall. Dumbledore conjured four stretchers under the bodies and floated them toward the Hospital wing.

"Sir. Do you have any idea who these people are?" Remus asked quizzically.

"No, Mr Lupin. I have no idea. But if you will go wait over there." He pointed to a bed at the other end of the room. "I will find out." Dumbledore turned to the four people laying on the Hospital Beds. "_Ennervate." _He pointed his wand at the boy who he thought he knew. Thinking it was the safest thing to do.

"Hello, There."

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry quized the professor standing next to him.

"Ahh. Yes. But...ahh...how may i ask do you know my name?" Asked a slightly confused professor.

"Are you......alive?"

"I would certainly hope so. I not planing to die anytime soon... atleast not in the next few years."

Harry was confused. How was it possible, Dumbledore died last year. 'I was there, I saw it happen. I went to his funeral. I visited his grave, just the other day. Harry chuckled to himself. "What year is it?"

"1977…. But...oh...your time-travelers."

"Not intentionally. But if this is 1977. Then…, Then you won't have to worry about dying for a very long time."

"Can you tell me who you are, or will I have to find out the hard way." Dumbledore said cheekily.

"My name is Harry Potter. These are my friends Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Although he isn't really my friend."

"Well should we wake them up…?" Dumbledore waved his wand and everyone began to stir. "I'll leave you to explain." And he left. Draco sat up right. Slowly before seeing Potter then leaping to his feat and pulling his wand out.

"Don't Draco."

"Why not, there's no one here to stop me."

"Yes, there is." Draco looked around to find the source of the sound and came face to face with James Potter. "But who…. How'd you get there, but your…" Malfoy lay back on his bed. Hermione and Ron cracked up laughing at the look on Draco's face.

"Ok. What's wrong with him?" asked James, with a slightly stupid but confused look on his face.

"Well. . ."Piped up a little rodent like boy, "It could be the fact that you two look pretty much identical." Harry looked at James and James at Harry both of them shook their heads at this suggestion.

"So who exactly are you?" Ron quizzed them.

"Oh I'm lily Evans" Said the only girl of the group. "And this is Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James Potter." She indicated to the four guys standing on either side of her. Hermione, Ron and Harry all exchanged glances. Hermione stood up and shook hands with everyone.

"I'm Hermione Granger; this is my twin brother Harry, and our friends Ron and Draco." The three boys waved, Draco was kind of sitting upright and his wave was very half hearted. The future and present Gryffindors were talking amongst each other. Harry, James, Ron and Sirius were in a deep convocation about Quidditch. Lily, Hermione and Remus were talking books while Peter and Draco were listening into both convocations. Neither of them feeling comfortable in the current situations. It wasn't until Dumbledore came back later on that the marauders left.

"I've arranged for you all to shear a suit next to the Heads, Its quite large and there is a door between your suit and Lily and James's." Dumbledore told them. "I can take you up there now before the feast or you could go up with Lily and James afterwards."

"Can we go up now. We need to discus umm… our backgrounds and stuff."

"I understand Miss Granger. Randle will take you there. You can call on him if you ever need anything." There was a small pop and a happy looking house elf looked around at everyone.

"Follow me." He squeaked

"I'll come see you later." Said the professor as he walked away.

**(A/N: Yay! Finished finally that was a confusing chapter I got stuck halfway through. But it's done. I'm trying to update about every two weeks as long as I get 5 reviews by that time. So please review. For me.**

**Cheers.**


	4. 4:I know someone's waiting

**Disclaimer: However much I Love Harry Potter, There is no way in hell I can own it because it is J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 4: I Know Someone's Waiting**

"Hello-o-o" James Potter called from the doorway. Harry looked up at him from the game of chess that he and Ron had started. James and Sirius stood in the doorway and he had a feeling that Remus and Peter were somewhere close by.

"Checkmate. Again." Yelled Ron. Harry turned to look at the board he had played everything right but then again this was Ron who he was playing.

"I'll play you" squeaked Peter from behind James.

"I bet you 2 galleons that Peter will win." Sirius turned to shake with James.

"Na, not in."

"I am." Harry reached out to shake Sirius' hand "I don't think Ron has ever lost a game."

"Only a few when I was first learning how to play." Ron corrected him from the game, in which Peter had already lost a Knight and a pawn. Sirius swallowed and crossed his fingers.

"So . . . Do you play Quidditch?" Sirius asked Harry enthusiastically just as Draco mysteriously reappeared and flopped down on the couch next to Harry as though they had been best friends forever.

"Yeah, Seeker. I'm alright at it." Harry shrugged.

"Alright? That's the understatement of the century."Draco snorted, "I have never not once won any game against you even when I have had the faster more manoeuvrable broom."

"So you are good?"Questioned James. Harry just shrugged again. He was good at that at least. Sirius and James continued to enquire on how well both Draco and Harry played Quidditch. Until a triumphant cheer across the room.

"Checkmate. Ha, I did it again."Ron was dancing around as Hermione came out. He grabbed her by the waist and swung her around a few times before letting go. Peter looked shocked at how he had been beaten.

"I guess you owe me something."Harry grinned cheekily at Sirius, thinking about how in the future they would still bet on things like this.

XxXxX

The next morning the four guests walked down to breakfast with James and lily. The rest of the Marauders were already there. It wasn't until Ron was taking a second helping of eggs that Dumbledore stood.

"I think that by now most of you will know we have some visitors here. They are here from the Oceania School of Magic. But live in England. I hope that you can all make them feel welcome." Dumbledore sat back down and the chatter grew again.

"Wow."Lily exclaimed, "You didn't say you were at OSM. Is it true they have the world's biggest magical telescope in the Astronomy department?"

Hermione nodded as she stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth. Remebering what Proffesor McGonagall had told her when she had applied for a scholarship to there just a few weeks ago. She also remembered that the scholarship had started in 1977. She choughed, choking slightly on her toast. "Holy crap." She wishpered. She needed to talk to Harry and Ron immediately. Hermione caught Harry's eye to signal to leave. Harry understood and rose. Hermione and Draco follow. Ron needed some prompting but stood anyway.

"Ummm… We are going to go back to our room for awhile." Harry said

"Dumbledore wants to talk to us before we go to classes." Hermione added. "See you soon."

They hurried down the Great Hall as they reached the doors they were intercepted by a group of slytherins or at least students wearing Slytherin robes.

"What's your hurry," Smerked a greasy haired boy in front that Harry recognised as teenaged Snape.

"Oh, we just want to go pick on some random we don't even know yet. What about you, why are you in a hurry?"Draco said sarcastically. Harry and Hermione hid their chuckles while Ron and the Slytherins looked blank.

"You think you're so smart don't you."

"Yes because you seemed to be the only one in your little gang who understood what I said."

Snape looked around at the group behind him just as James, Sirius and Lily walked up.

"Leave them alone Snape." Sirius snapped. In unison the group looked at Sirius giving him looks of hatred.

"You shouldn't hang around with filth like this. I will help you make real friends here."

"I'll be friends with you the day hell freezes over."Draco snarled and pushed around them to get out of the hall. Everyone followed giving the Slytherins a victorious look.

"Wow, you just took on the 6th and 7th year Slytherins. And won." James said in awe.

XxXxX

Hermione was in Ancient Runes that afternoon. She didn't know anyone in the class but it was a mix of 6th and 7th years. A professor she didn't recognise walked in.

"Ok class take a seat." She said, "Now, you must be Hermione Granger from OSM. I'm Professor Spindale." Hermione noticed someone sit down next to her and she took a glance to see who it was. He looked a lot like Sirius, He was in Slytherin clothes. She knew who it was and she didn't know what to do.

"Hi, I'm Regulus."

"Hi."She said politely, turning her head away. If only slightly so it didn't seem as though she was uncomfortable. The class started and Hermione began to take notes as to not have to talk to Regulus. AS the bell rang she collected her books up as quickly as possible and left. She felt Regulus' eyes following her.

**(A/N: I know I'm good at writing short chapters but hey. It doesn't matter. Right, right. Read and Review.**


	5. 4: Give Us a Little

**Disclaimer: On the six day of creation god made man, who made J.K. Rowling, who made Harry Potter. Thus I could not own Harry Potter because I did not start the cycle because I'm not god and it would be creepy weird if I Made J.K. Rowling, I'm Not old. **

**Chapter 5: Give us a Little. . .**

Draco sat down in the main room. He was starting to understand why Harry and Ron hated him so much. They had been here, in this time, for a week and that time Draco had found himself cornered by the Slytherins many times. They taunted him as if he were a…a…a Slytherin. Draco knew what he was about to do would sound strange but he would mean every word of it. He waited for the trio to return form where ever they were.

When Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the main room, Draco was laying on the couch asleep. Harry laughed at the sight of his enemy sleeping. The laugh unfortunately woke Draco, who rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly.

"Finally, I thought you would never get here."

"Why? Did you miss us?" Ron said sarcastically.

"Na, not really, just needed to talk."

"Oh, really. About what exactly?"Hermione asked flopping down on to the end of the couch narrowly missing Draco's feet.

"I wanted to apologies for…everything I have done to you…well ever."

"You're sorry for getting us detentions, losing us points and nearly killing us, Yeah right." Ron snorted, rolling his eyes.

"I am. I know what I put you through, but I swear I was not as bad as the Slytherins here."

"Well that's true." Harry murmured under his breath.

"They're my... my family. And I... I don't know… I just hate them."

"Sure you do."Ron scowled stalking off toward his room.

"Apology accepted" Harry patted him on the back, following Ron out. The room was silent. Draco examined the back off his hand.

"Don't worry. Ron will come around, he just doesn't like change." Hermione told him and she left, most likely headed to the library. Draco sat with his head in his hands. However long they were here it was going to be tough. He had no body he could talk to. He had always told Pansy most of his troubles and the ones he couldn't tell her he wrote to Aunty Andromeda about. Secretly of course, Lucius would kill him if he knew, or Voldemort. The thought of the monster that he was forced to serve made his arm burn, causing him to let a small angry moan escape.

"I can come back later if you want." Said a voice he barley recognized. Draco looked up to see Lily Evans standing in the doorway that joined the two suites.

"No, it's alright. Please, sit." Lily sat in the chair next to Draco. Draco could feel his eyes tearing up slightly. He couldn't really take this anymore. A week of his own parents hating him, it wasn't fair, but when was life ever fair.

"Are you all right?" Lily looks him right in the eye, her green eyes penetrating his blue ones.

"I'm fine, just Ron being annoying and Harry, well, he's trying to do the right thing."

"What do you mean?" She was confused. Draco could tell.

"We were never really close ever; we didn't get along very well. More likely then often we were causing fights and getting each other into detention. Sometimes the fights were stupid, just someone making a comment about whoever either of us were talking to at the time. But it was still fighting all the same."

"Oh, so what happened now that has made Ron annoyed at you?" She moved so she was on the arm of his chair.

"Believe it or not, I said I was sorry."

"You're kidding."

"I wish." She was looking at him now, her jade green eyes boring into his. "I wish it was all better."

"I wish I could help you somehow." Lily was just a couple of inches away from his face and getting closer, slowly getting closer. Then it just happened, with the worst timing in the world, her lips touched his.

"WHAT…... NO… NO." Lily and Draco broke apart to see Harry standing there. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" He glared at Draco, shaking his head.

"Harry, I can explain."

"Save it." And he left. Draco looked at lily, she was looking confused and yet happy. This was good, right. He didn't know.

"I'm sorry Lily." Draco said sympathetically and went upstairs. Lily could have followed but understood there was something that he needed to do. There was some strange thing up between Harry and Draco.

XxXxX

Draco paced across the room, it was empty. It was just a spare bedroom in the suit. _What was I thinking, she's Potters mother. _Draco didn't know why he had kissed Lily Evans but it wasn't right. _….Ehh, she's Potters Mother, meaning she's DEAD._ Draco Spluttered.

"I kissed a dead person."

**(A/N: Yes, it's short. But interesting right. I like it. Please Review, because I like people who review. **

**Dracosal**


End file.
